Heretofore, in a supporting structure for a control unit of a vehicle that is provided with, in an engine compartment at the front part of a vehicle body, an electric motor serving as a power source, and a power control unit that controls driving of the electric motor, in order to efficiently absorb collision energy with the vehicle front part at the time of a frontal collision, the power control unit of a particularly high level of rigidity is horizontally moved by force of impact (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).